


Our Song Remembered

by xof1013



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, M/M, Prostitution, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/pseuds/xof1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew what he would be getting out of it, and he knew what Adam was asking him to give.  Himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Song Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: This was inspired by … well, okay – seriously, you wanna know? G4$Porn. What is that? Hehe… Give it a moment's thought. Now throw in some heat, fluff and internal angst, and it's all good! It also seems that my muse just HAD to turn the escort plot bunny touched on in my last (first) Kradam fic on the flip side – and this is the result.
> 
> Betas: Many many thanks to orihara_kaoru and pyrosgf for lending me their help. I reallyyyyy appreciate it!!! Huggles…
> 
> Warning: AU, with a toe dipped in the oldest profession pool. No Katy. No worries.

"Our Song Remembered"  
By xof

March 3, 2010

 

It was just a small black innocuous button, really, but pushing it – sounding the buzzer to announce he'd arrived – proved harder than Kris had thought it would. A small miniscule act really, but it now had become an act of will.

His decision made, the buzz sounded louder than he'd expected only to fade out quick and faint, leaving him holding his breath as he waited for a reply.

When it came, the words were by the book – or rather the script – as they'd decided over the phone. "Give a man a mask…"

Kris looked around, self-conscious even though he was alone, then he quoted, "and he'll tell you the truth." He paused, and then added ad-lib, "This is the weirdest hello I've had to date."

A moment of silence, with nothing coming from the box outside the gate he was waiting to be allowed through, and then came a reply, "This isn't a date." Succinct but still said with a bit of humor, rather than disregard.

A laugh burst out from him, low and awkward, before Kris said, "No, but it is a sure thing."

The answering chuckle was dry, and soft, "Come inside, Kristopher. Time for our first face-to-face, yeah?"

The gate was unlocked from within, and Kris took a deep breath before murmuring, "Yeah," as he walked up the drive.

\- - -

The house was impressive, secluded back from the road by a large fence and tall trees. Modern, Asiatic or New Age and clean – elegant and yet inviting. It belonged to a friend of the man he was visiting, the friend being some music industry label executive who had several homes spread around the world, or so Kris had been told in advance. Just a side mention, nothing meant to be flaunted; just enough detail to explain why his host was pulling a disappearing act on his adoring public for a couple of weeks following what had been a very draining schedule of performances, both at home and abroad.

Knowing who his host actually was, in comparison to the man just being a stranger that Kris had agreed to … well, it just added to the strangeness of it all. Because … shit, Adam fucking Lambert.

How the heck did Kris end up walking into this new world? It had been a complete fluke, that afternoon last week. One half-drunken conversation with Mark, a fellow session musician he'd met six months back when he'd first moved to LA, and here he was. He'd just been bemoaning his luck at trying to break through as a performer, or at least selling his songs so he didn't end up on the street soon for lack of funds, and that's when Mark had broached the issue. Or rather, the potential of a bizarre offer…

God, was he really doing this?

That would be a yes, he mused as the front door opened. Two hesitant phone conversations, a handful of instant message questions later and there he was, duffel bag slung over his shoulder, smiling a bit nervously as the front door opened before he had a chance to ring.

And yes it was.

Adam Lambert, singer, star and all around nouveau glam rocker, standing quietly, looking tired, sleepy and rumpled, in black sleep pants and a wrinkled burgundy t-shirt. Taking Kris in, slowly from feet to face, as they stood at an impasse.

Ducking his head for a moment, Kris bit his lip and then looked back at Adam. "I was a pizza delivery man for a couple of summers back in Arkansas." He ran his hand over his chin, then shook his head and grinned a bit ruefully. "Who knew one day I'd be delivering myself?"

Smiling at that, Adam stepped inside to let Kris enter. "Well, if you taste as good as you look…" He chuckled softly when the comment caused the other man to trip on the step up before Kris caught himself and followed Adam through the house, face feeling hot at the implication. Not of what could occur, but what inevitably would…

It was why he was here, right?

Kris thought if he could survive the butterflies and nerves, it wouldn't be such a bad thing, the thought of being tasted … by the man before him. Okay, yeah. Not bad, just … very, very new.

Adam walked straight through the house, heading for what Kris discovered was the kitchen. "I need coffee, like mad, sorry." He poured a cup and drank it black, which wasn't odd unless you figured in that it was afternoon, and who kept a coffee maker going at this time of the day? Adam rubbed at his eyes, and then took another swallow. Catching Kris' questioning look, he said, "Oh, you can toss your bag down the hall, last room on the right." When Kris went to do so, Adam's voice followed, "I'm failing at host 101. Do you want a drink? I've got tea, coffee, juice or…" He stopped, and then remembered, "Oh, I had them stock the beer you mentioned, if you prefer."

Kris didn't take time to glance much around the bedroom he'd been directed to, only noticing that it was a guest room by the looks of things – which he hadn't expected. Wondering if the other room across the hall was the master, he returned to the kitchen just as Adam was talking about the beer. "You didn't have to do that." He took a bottle anyway, figuring it would help calm him before things began. "Thanks."

Back to nursing his coffee, Adam shrugged. "No big thing." He leaned against the counter and closed his eyes as he drained the rest deliberately before pouring himself half a cup more. "Body clock's a bit off, having problems sleeping at night." Looking at Kris, he added, "It's like I mentioned. Coming down off a tour schedule is a killer. You don't ever really get a chance to settle with the jet lag and the road travel, and then it's done and your body still expects to be awake when you should be sleeping. Takes time to settle back in."

"Did I wake you?"

"Doesn't matter, wanted to be up before you got here, so it works out."

Kris finished his beer, the pair of them standing silent and comfortable, until Adam dumped his mug in the sink and moved closer, "Do you need another?"

Need, not want. Kris could hear the difference in the question, though there was a kindness in Adam's voice. Along with something else he couldn't name. The offer was tempting, but…. "No, I'm good."

Adam's mouth quirked, "You the clear-thinking type?"

"Yeah, guess that's me. I tend to think things out." When he wasn't thinking himself out of doing them that was; yet another reason why being there, doing this, was so outside his past realm of experience.

Stepping closer still, Adam asked, "Like our time together this weekend? You've thought clearly about that?"

So close he could feel the other man's body heat, Kris nodded. He had. He'd reasoned it out, pros and cons. He knew what he would be getting out of it, and he knew what Adam was asking him to give. Himself.

He'd said it wasn't about the money. Not really. Not for him. Adam didn't want it to be that either, a transaction. He was more … open about that bit. He wanted Kris to be as well. What was asked for was time. Time together. Time to settle himself, by having what he thought he needed. Time to know, and feel, and do and be – without having to earn it the hard way – dating, hookups or friendship with lines crossed maybe once too often or history repeated. What he wanted was trust.

Trust given, with ease – the decision made to just go with it. A freedom allowed oneself, as Adam had mentioned. And to which Kris had agreed, based on the comfort of their conversations, and the innate … welcome of Adam's manner and voice.

An agreement that was now to come to fruition as Adam removed the bottle from his hand and asked, "Kristopher, or Kris?"

Keeping his ground as Adam pressed against him, he answered, "Kris."

The feel of a smile against his forehead in response, and then Adam nodded before he stepped back. "Kris. You know what I want…"

"Uhm. Yeah, yes. I know." Funny how his certainty seemed to stumble over his tongue as his senses took in the warmth of Adam's scent, and the measure of his kind hot eyes.

"You gonna be good with that?"

It was the most pressing question, for them in this, Kris' inexperience versus his openness to try new things. They'd talked about it, and Kris understood that Adam was giving him an out. One Kris didn't want, nor thought he'd need.

"We're good, yes."

Adam's answering smile was followed hard upon by a full body hug, one that enveloped Kris and left him feeling warm and … and hugging back just as much, just as long.

It was nice. More than, really, as it held and Kris found himself leaning into it.

Adam pulled back, taking Kris' hand. "Come with me."

He led them to the room that was, as Kris had guessed, the master bedroom. It was rather dramatic in design, dark walls, low lights, large bed – all done up in red and black. Gold dragon emblem accents and satin luxury – just slightly mussed from Adam's earlier nap.

Kris managed to keep his 'wow' response to himself, but just barely. It was that though, very wow.

Adam turned on some music, soft in the background, and then beckoned Kris over to stand beside a black leather massage table. He didn't say anything for a moment, just let his eyes travel over Kris until he had to have more. "Let me see you," Adam murmured, voice low.

A breath, Kris looking at him, then the room, and back to Adam. He nodded, then asked, feeling a bit adventurous, "All of me, yeah?" It was a tease, the answer obvious as Adam hummed out a yes, his expression so focused it almost felt like a tangible thing.

Now or never, he thought before kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his shirt. He wasn't putting on a show, just removing the layers as matter-of-factly as he could, though he did pause for a moment after he let the plaid drop to the floor, thinking how incredulous it looked given the rest of the room's décor. Not that his host was paying any attention to that fact, his gaze weighted and fixed on Kris' exposed skin.

His jeans and underwear were next, shoved down and off along with his socks, leaving Kris bare and wondering what he should do next. Standing naked for another man, it was … different, but not in any way bad. "Should I?"

At Kris' gesture towards the table, Adam nodded. They'd talked about this bit, Adam's desire to learn him and put him at ease at the same time. The surest way the singer knew to do both was to literally take him in hand.

"Comfortable?" Adam asked as Kris got up on to the table and lay on his stomach.

"Yeah." He shifted a bit to settle himself, waiting patiently for Adam to begin.

There was a soft click sound as Adam opened a bottle of oil and moved to pour a line of it over Kris' shoulders. Odorless and warm, it felt a bit weird as it dripped down his skin, causing Kris to laugh softly when Adam said, "I can't believe you've never had a massage before; that's just sad, man."

"So make me happy," Kris replied, sighing as Adam's hands smoothed over his shoulders and down his back.

"Working on it," Adam replied, amused by the sound of his voice as he worked his fingers into the muscles of Kris' neck, carrying the touch firmly over his arms and sides, stopping at his waist to grab the bottle again. Rubbing his hands together, Adam continued to touch Kris. At first it was just a light teasing play of his fingers over the curve of Kris' behind, just a passing brush that served to make the man more and more aware … of Adam, of himself in this situation. It was, uhm, "Nice." The word leaving him without thought as Adam's hands smoothed over his thighs, his calves and his feet. Slow and long, inch-by-inch, over and over – the repetition was – it was really good.

And the more he was touched, the more he focused on that touch; the way it made him feel – loose, hot and… And hard, his dick filling with blood as Adam brought his hands back to circle and trace over the curves of Kris' ass. Because there was no hesitance left in his touch; it was direct and illicit as he eased between the cheeks, a finger rubbing over his hole as Kris shivered and shifted his thighs further apart.

Adam's voice came rougher than before, "Still nice?"

Any chance for Kris to answer was quickly shot to hell along with his ability to speak, when Adam dropped his head and ran his tongue directly over, "Ahhhh."

Oh fuck, oh, just, fuck that was… Kris groaned and gripped the table, as Adam played and tasted him, hot and wet, and just, just… Just, "Adam, I…oh." He was left panting, body hot as Adam pressed over him, then into him with his tongue.

Yeah, hard like a shot; he was almost dizzy with it. "Hap… happy now."

Laughing, Adam stood and popped him on the ass. "Prove it; roll over."

Kris closed his eyes, blew out a steadying breath and then did as Adam said. He settled back, running his hands over his face before lower them to his sides, feeling flushed with heat as he lay hard and hotter than he'd known he would, so quickly.

"Look at me," Adam told him, biting his lip as Kris did. "You are completely gorgeous like this," he said as his eyes traveled; the words causing Kris to close his eyes again as he fought not to shake his head.

The sound of the bottle top came again, followed by the trickle of wet across Kris' chest. Then Adam's hands again, still warm from before, gliding across his body – collarbone, nipples, abs and hips. They came back up to stroke over the curve of Kris' throat in a gesture that had him unconsciously tilting back his head for more. Fingers down again, until they stopped with one hand flat across his stomach, while the other ran gently over the round fullness of his balls.

Kris' mouth opened with no sound as he absorbed the feel of that, of Adam testing and teasing his way, intimately. Intense in a way Kris couldn't voice.

That is until out of the darkness, there came a hot breath ghosting over Kris' chest, followed by the flick and press of Adam's tongue over his nipple. Teeth, lips, all of Adam's arsenal coming to play as Kris hissed and moaned, moving up as the other man nipped his flesh even as Adam took him in hand. Grip tight, then loose, long and then gone only to return again, stroking Kris' hard-on as he shifted and jerked under the sweet fire of Adam's mouth as it moved from one side of his chest to the other.

Restless with the rush, Kris's arms moved, one hand clutching the table tighter and the other moving out, coming into contact with Adam's thigh. Somewhere in the haze of it all, Kris recognized and followed his most immediate impulse, shifting his hand over and up, smiling as Adam moaned with the first touch of Kris' hand between his legs. Hard, so warm and hard, and wet at the tip as he circled his palm to mold his fingers and palm over the sleep pants, covering Adam and touching him in kind.

Adam rubbed his forehead against Kris' stomach, breath gusting out of him as he pressed into the sensation. "Dirty pool," he chuckled, not making any attempt to stop Kris. No truly, it sped up his reward as Adam closed the distance and took him into his mouth.

Kris's breath stuttered out, his eyes flying open as he felt and saw Adam going down on him. So good, so much all at once; he couldn't keep his hips still, rocking gently as Adam hummed and played him with skill. It wasn't frantic, that wasn't allowed yet. Adam had too much control for fast, and he was using it to learn and map all of Kris' hot spots, all the things that made him respond so well.

So without thought, or question.

Until Adam pulled away and Kris looked at him, confused, "Wha, why?"

Mouth damp, lips full, Adam soothed his fingers down Kris' thighs and then said, "Stand for me."

Not knowing what was next, but trusting it would be good because … because it was Adam; and he was so fast to trust in him. It was instinctive, that sense of faith, so Kris did as he said.

Adam stood beside him, slightly to the back, pressed against his side as his hand slid down the sweat and oil that covered Kris from neck to thigh. Then that voice again, rough and there in Kris' ear as Adam nuzzled his neck. "God, the way you taste. The way you look." He bit and licked the shell as Kris shivered, "You're so fucking hard, like diamond silk. I love it."

Adam's hand back on Kris' cock, his words, the man – Kris closed his eyes and leaned into him, turning his face, rubbing against the feel of Adam's rough cheek as he felt the taller man turning too. Lips on his jaw, lips on his and ohhh, a kiss. Light friction, smooth and then more; Kris not moving away, Adam moving in. Until all of it full and sweet and so very good.

Lost, Kris opened to him, kissing back as Adam set his claim. The moment stretched, endless and intimate as they continued. Parting finally only for breath, Adam's eyes locking with Kris' own as he slowly licked his lips, and then said, "I want to be on my knees for you."

His sex so tight and high against his stomach, harder than Kris could remember; it was Adam's sole focus as he knelt at Kris' feet. He inhaled his scent, pressing his face against him. Taking Kris' wrists in hand, Adam indicated that he should hold onto the table. Then he looked up the line of the younger man's body, and opened his mouth to him.

His attention bordering on reverence, Adam had Kris powerless to do anything but accept the pleasure he was given. There wasn't an inch left untouched, from the high dark blush of his balls to the length and curve of his cock, all of it was made wet with Adam's almost worshipful attention.

Feeling Kris trying to stop himself from moving, Adam pulled at his hips, letting him thrust, letting him take what he wanted, which was more, and all. Fucking his mouth, sliding over his tongue, pushing through as Adam hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head; it was more than Kris could fight.

Not that he had to, as Adam answered his needy whimper by pressing all the way forward, swallowing around him until Kris jerked and came, violent and wild. A flare of white, spots of dark and Kris was falling, legs just gone as he ended up on the floor, holding onto Adam, the contact grounding him as he waited to come back down.

The two men were kneeling, both breathing hard as they stayed close. Kris was surprised that he felt more frantic than calm, in the wake of what Adam had done to him. He looked at Adam, the man's eyes closed tight as he tried to quiet his own heated blood, hands gripping his own thighs. The expression on his face a mix of pleasure/pain, Adam appeared for all the world as if he was on the verge of coming, locked in on the brink without anything to tilt him there.

It wasn't a question, really, what he did next; it was a drive from within – a need to give back to the man before him – as Kris threw himself against him. He drove Adam down only the floor, kissing him as he thrust his hand down the man's pants. It wasn't like it required skill, this, but Adam's deep groan, answering mouth and jerking hips showed that it didn't matter.

It was more than enough to wreck the man who had first wrecked him.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck," Adam gasped, coming hard, coating Kris' hand while clutching at his shoulders; the pair of them now a tangle on the ground.

In the space of a moment, no words were spoken as they settled. And then out of the blue, a rasping chuckle turned hard belly laugh came as Adam rolled his head and hugged Kris close. "Oh, I needed that."

Kris raised his head and blinked at him, smiling ruefully as he dropped back down and pressed his face to Adam's throat. "Hmm, yeah. Whoa."

Another laugh, Adam's hand ruffling in his hair, and he murmured, "Did I blow your fuse?"

Nodding slowly, Kris whispered, "More than one."

More than one.

\- - -

Sleeping in the bed with another guy, okay it wasn't strictly a new experience. He had a younger brother, right? And puppy pile of best friends on nights where all of them got ripped and realized they couldn't walk, let alone drive home … he'd been there. More than once.

But none of that could contend with being pulled in and held to someone larger than himself, cuddled close as they settled after a quick wash up. Adam, still so tired but now able to drift off comfortably, with him there. At ease, and easy to trust. And Kris, well, he had always been comfortable, open to touch. He enjoyed holding people he cared for; it gave him back as much as it had ever given them.

And while this, with Adam, it wasn't … well, that. It was… Hell, he didn't know what it was other than the main, but he did know… After, well, before, it was enough to know it was more than the sum of its parts.

He managed to drift off to sleep soon after Adam. But an hour or so later, he was wide-awake, what with it being only late afternoon. Adam had rolled onto his back, arm flung over his head with the other acting as a pillow for Kris. The sheets had been kicked down, silk of all things, black and smooth to the touch.

They'd gone to sleep naked, because why be shy now, right? Modesty had been left at the door, or rather behind the gate, the moment he'd said yes to come buzzing his black-button way into Adam Lambert's world.

Shifting gently, Kris sat up and turned to see Adam. It was quite the view, this glitter glam god of rock and pop, bare and beautiful before his eyes. It seemed a rarity, to be able to study him so still. Peaceful, breathing deep with only the muted light of the sun shining through the partially closed drapes across the room to illuminate the landscape of his body.

And wasn't it a new perspective, Kris thought, for him to be looking like he was, taking in the long line of another man. Of this man. Adam's body, pale skin, lean and just a touch soft. He was covered with freckles, with even a few on his lips, the sight of which made Kris smile as he fought the urge to lean closer and trace over them with his tongue.

Connect the dots, and win a prize. Funny how playing that game would seem to be prize enough.

Adam moved about, rolling in his sleep a bit closer towards the space that Kris had left opened.

A rumble from his stomach reminded Kris that he hadn't had anything to eat before arriving. Too nervous.

Right, time to get up. He figured if he gave a thought to cooking for two, then Adam wouldn't mind him rifling through his fridge.

\- - -

"If there was a way to imprint this smell in my memory for life, I'd be a happy man."

Kris jerked around, spatula in hand. "Shit, don't do that." His surprise faded quickly into laughter as he took in Adam leaning against the counter, bed-head hair mad like it had been tornado whipped, wearing only a white robe and a kid-eager expression.

"You're gorgeous, you taste like a dream, and you can cook?" Adam teased, grinning at him when Kris' color rose.

"It's just some pasta and bread." Okay, so it was sauce and dough from scratch, but still.

Adam gave a small groan of anticipation as he took a peak in the saucepan, and took a bit to taste off the spoon, "Ohhh, so good. Diet be damned, I see visions of seconds in my future."

"Diet? What on earth for?" Kris couldn't see any reason. Adam needing to lose weight was nonsense.

"And he's blind, perfect." Adam nudged his shoulder, and then added, "Usually it's just for maintenance, but the tour's over and I'm done with that. At least for a few days."

They ate in the kitchen, informal and at ease, enjoying the meal that Kris had made. Adam was happy, full of conversation, asking him about himself and about his interests in music. It was over in what seemed like a flash, though by the clock and the darkness outside, they'd been there awhile. Two bottles of wine awhile, tempered by bellies full of bread and spaghetti.

Not drunk, just pleasantly buzzed. Relaxed.

Putting the dishes in the dishwasher, Adam turned to him and asked softly, "Take a bath with me?"

Kris nodded, feeling the warmth of Adam's eyes and liking it.

\- - -

"Easy, easy. That's good."

Kris grabbed at the edge of the bath, a ragged sound leaving him as Adam continued to touch him, to sooth him, to open him even as he stoked the fire surging through Kris' veins from within.

He was on his knees, straddling Adam's raised thighs, facing the man who was driving him mad. Adam, who was kissing him, licking and biting at his throat, his nipples. Adam, who was teasing him, fingers oiled, circling, entering, two now after minutes of starting slow, then pushing further when Kris moaned for more.

Pushing, in, over, finding that … "oh, oh shit, that's, what…"

Adam's grin, pressed to his lips, followed with a murmured, "Say hello to your on switch," found Kris moving. Moving, and rocking to match the rhythm of Adam's hand.

His dick ached, so hard as he rubbed against Adam's stomach. The friction, mixed with the wet slide, and Adam's talent had Kris choking out a warning, "I'm… close. Can I, ahhh…."

"Yeah, do it. Spread it fucking hot, baby. Dirty me, a little."

Okay, that, those words gushed hot and biting over his lips, and Adam's eyes, watching… And Kris was there again, jerking and slipping as he ended sprawled over Adam's body, shuddering and coming as Adam held him tight.

Fingers slipping free, Adam hummed and hugged him as Kris' pounding pulse slowed. "Good boy."

Pressing his face against Adam's throat, Kris sighed. "Are you going to…"

"Not yet," Adam whispered. "Building up to it is half the fun."

Kris drew in a shaky laugh, then pulled back to look at him. "That was, it felt," he stopped, and then made himself continue. "I liked it."

Adam kissed him, eyes locked with Kris'. Holding his gaze for a moment, he answered. "Trust me, it gets better."

He did. Trust Adam. It wasn't the situation, really, which lent itself towards the opposite, towards guarded permission, rather than implicit faith. It was a sense of … something. He couldn't explain. Kris just knew.

Adam Lambert was a good man. And in this time spent together, Kris was all the better for that being true.

"What do you want?" He asked, the words open, intimate. "Tell me."

Moving the hand that wasn't still smoothing circles over the curves of his ass to cup Kris' face, Adam kissed him again, slow, lingering. He pulled back, tracing his thumb over Kris' lips, pressing in just a bit, staring when Kris opened and nipped him then licked it better.

"Your mouth."

Kris kissed his thumb. "On the bed?"

"On the bed." Adam's voice a bit thick, want in every word.

They managed to make it there, dry for the most part, albeit in haste. Taking the initiative, Kris kissed Adam and gave him a push back onto the bed. Climbing up his body, Kris pressed him down. "Fast or slow?"

Spreading his legs so Kris was settled between, Adam rolled his hips and groaned. "You choose, ahhh fuck. Just…" His words stopped as he took Kris' hand and brought it down to cover him, to feel how hard he was, and had been for a while. "Kris."

So much need, there for him to hear in the sound of his own name. Enough that Kris gave up teasing, and moved to do what Adam wanted. What they wanted….

Slow but now, that's how it came as Kris brushed his lips over the head of Adam's cock, as he licked to taste it. Adam tried to keep his hips still for him as Kris mapped his skin, kissed and learned his length. It was new, but it was so very good. To have such sway over how Adam felt, to know with just the right pressure and rhythm of mouth and hand, that he could make the man jerk and curse. Could make him moan like he'd done to Kris, wanton for the worship; it was like the first day of school and graduation all rolled into one.

Fantastic, the feel of it, the feel of him. The hard length and weight and warmth of him over Kris' tongue, in his mouth. So good it wasn't just Adam who was locked in the moment. It was Kris, stroking him with his hands, around the shaft, over his balls. Trying to think about what Adam had done to him, and what he liked himself.

And then it was Adam's hands in his hair, shaking as he tried to warn Kris. Too close, almost there, oh fuck, stay or go, just … just, and all, because it was Kris staying with him, holding him inside as Adam came, and came hard in a rush over his tongue.

"You, ahhh, that was, fuck, Kris, damn," Adam's words a panting hot mumble from above, Kris blinked and laughed as the world came back into broader focus. He'd been so intent on making it happen for Adam that he almost felt like he was waking from a dream as he rubbed at his aching jaw and wiped his mouth.

"Good?" The word a bit gruff, it was Kris' only question as Adam pulled him up and cupped his face.

"So damn good," Adam murmured, kissing him, tracing his tongue gently over the red bruise of his lips before passing inside to share the taste of himself between them.

And it had been, it was, so damn good.

\- - -

"I would think after spending months on the road, giving concert after concert, that you'd want to give singing a rest," Kris laughed, from his place at the piano. He swatted at Adam's tickling hands; a punishment for teasing Adam while he was attempting to play chopsticks on a dare.

They were sitting side by side on the bench, having spent the morning lazing around. A late breakfast, and nothing on the television of interest despite there being a bazillion channels, found them talking, sharing their interests. The main one they shared being music.

Talking led to singing. At least Adam sang; Kris deferred at first in favor of playing accompaniment when he could. Until their joking around got the better of them, and the dares followed.

Hence why Kris found himself mostly naked, boxer briefs and one sock away, with painted fingernails and product spiked glitter tinged hair getting tickled by the mad whirlwind that was Adam "double-dog-dare" Lambert torturing him until he squirmed. "Shit, stop! You do NOT want me to pee myself right now."

Adam, loser of a dare or two himself, sat wearing black briefs, knee high leather boots and a tuxedo jacket, sans shirt, with his face made up with a kohl pencil mustache, heavily lined eyes and Rhett Butler hair. He leaned close, holding Kris' face as he agreed to stop. "One condition."

A bit wary, Kris asked, "What?"

Holding his gaze, Adam grinned, victory in his eyes. "Sing for me. You've been avoiding it."

Right, hell. He was only sitting next to a Grammy Award winner. "Hmm, okay. Which song?"

"One of yours," Adam said, as if that was obvious. When what it was, was telling, because for all their talking, Kris hadn't told Adam anything about his own songwriting. Just his session work.

"How'd you?"

"Mark. He's a friend." Adam shrugged, looking away as he continued, "He likes you; said I would, too."

Kris stayed quiet for a moment. Adam had asked about him, for the details rather than just an expected synopsis of his charms. He realized then just how much Adam had been getting him to share about his life that morning, with an interest that was real rather than pretense or pretend. It was… nice.

"And do you? Like me?" He asked with a soft smile, with a fondness he hoped would keep the awkwardness at bay.

Adam chuckled, a half nod in Kris' direction, and then he reminded him, "Singing much?"

"Well," Kris hedged, his fingers already starting into one of his own songs, a favorite, slow and yearning. "Only for people I like."

\- - -

"But I want it."

Laughing, Kris shook his head no. Again. Hard to take it seriously when Adam was, well, pouting wouldn't be too far off as a description. "It's not finished."

"Almost," Adam nudged his shoulder, which earned him a sideways mini-glare, completely lacking heat. They'd been there, still at the piano, for over an hour. The feel of their vibe had shifted from goof to being full on game the moment Kris had finished singing his forfeit song to Adam.

Which was down to Adam and his dropped-jaw once Kris was done….

They'd had a good positive energy, as Adam had called it the last time they'd talked before it was agreed that Kris would join him for the weekend – from the start, it had been there. And things had only gotten better once they'd touched, so much so, so fast. But the now in which they found themselves, all of it was made new with the shear enjoyment that was Adam discovering Kris, the musician and the songwriter.

They were becoming more intimate in a way, song by song, Adam eager and enthused to the point of adoration. His reaction was immediate, and true. It lit Adam from within, and it had Kris feeling shy, yet energized in turn.

Proud even, if a bit self-effacing, which only served to attract Adam more as they continued to share.

"I really like it, though." Adam smiled, meaning the last song Kris had left off with after having preferenced it before he started because he only had a couple verses and the chorus; it needed work on the closing verse and the bridge. Adam had started humming it before the end, eyes closed, with voice soft and resonant as he sang along on the last turn of the chorus with Kris.

Warmed by Adam's response, Kris looked down and ran his fingers over the keys, quietly tickling out the melody. "Thanks." He actually thought it fit Adam's voice better than his own. Maybe that had been the thing missing, a connection that personalized the overall feel of the song. He repeated the section he had just played, thinking it through as it started to flow, a through line hitting him as the moment lengthened and his fingers moved as if they belong to someone else.

"That's beautiful."

Kris looked up, realizing that he'd gotten lost in it, but happy with the result. Happy too as he saw Adam's face, and knew the delight he saw there was reason enough to ask, "Finish it with me?"

His music, Adam's voice, their lyrics… That was something he could say yes to…

So he did.

\- - -

Lunch was forgotten as they worked. When at last they had finished, Adam pulled him from the room on an accomplishment high, playful and happy, shaking his head at the look of them. "We need to shower," he snickered, seeing their reflections in the large bank of mirrors once they'd made it to the bathroom. Glitter had traveled over them both from Kris' hair, as had Adam's smudged liner, the mustache mark long gone with the kisses he'd garnered throughout the day.

"Wait." Kris moved to press against his back, hugging his arms around Adam's waist as he peaked to see him in the glass. "Wanna let me?"

Adam nudged him by leaning over a bit, and then turned to ask, "Let you?"

Instead of answering, Kris pulled the jacket off Adam's shoulders. He gave him a push to get Adam to sit on the counter, letting his fingers linger as he moved his hands down Adam's thighs on the way to removing his boots. When Adam was bare of all but the briefs, Kris started the shower, testing the temperature until it was just right. He grinned when Adam laughed, watching Kris removing the sole sock he'd been sporting. Though the laughter ended when Kris turned to face him and pulled down the rest, underwear on the floor as he came to stand between Adam's legs.

Hands pushed inside the waist of Adam's briefs, Kris gave the black fabric a teasing pull. "Lift up, and let me." He leaned in, watching Adam as he spoke a hair's breath of a kiss away from his lips. "Strip you, wash you. Then let you…."

Blinking as he inhaled sharply, Adam asked, "Let me?"

"Yes," Kris answered, closing the scant distance as he finished. "Have me, fuck me."

The words were barely said before no more were possible as Adam hauled him in, grabbing him with a force that made Kris groan into the larger man's kiss. The rush of it, of being manhandled and held fast, hit him and sped through his body like a flame. The only remaining thing he had a mind to finish was dragging Adam's underwear to the floor as the man stood and all but lifted Kris the short distance to the tiled shower.

They were not long for the water's heat, a quick scrub of their faces and perhaps a record removal of the glitter gel from Kris' hair, and then they were out again. Toweled down barely, more tease than function, before they entered the bedroom on a tear with Adam in the lead.

"Come here." He pulled Kris to him, kissing him softer, but with no less passion. "Lie back for me." He followed Kris onto the bed, crawling over him, balanced on his hands and knees, "I want to press you down, feel you … all over."

Kris ran his hands over the line of Adam's back, nodding even as he pulled him down. Fuck, the way it felt. The weight of him, solid and warm, flat and rough with hair in all the places Kris wasn't used to, but it got to him so good. He arched up, circling his hips to rub against Adam, loving the slide and catch of their skin, their cocks, pressed between them. Adam's answering thrusts, rocking against him, had them both groaning.

Seeing Kris getting swept up in it, rushed and perhaps unthinking, Adam pushed his legs wider, hands behind Kris' knees, moving him, placing him over his lap, back still on the bed, as he shushed his protest. "Shhh," he murmured when Kris tried to pull him back down again. "More to do," he grinned.

"Adam," Kris said, plaintive, as he fought to see past his own desire to have it all now. He reached for himself, giving his length a hard squeeze, gasping at the sensation as he bit his lip, trying to calm himself enough to give over.

"Oh man, look at you." Adam closed his own hand over Kris', not squeezing, just holding him. "You're so fucking hard." As he was himself, judging by the high rise of his sex against his stomach.

Kris moved restlessly up into their hands, an aching "please" on his lips that had Adam lunging to the side, reaching out, his hand rattling in the bureau drawer by the bed until he found what they needed.

"Arms up, cross them under your head," Adam said, leaning over Kris to kiss him, to play his touch and his own need over the smaller man's skin. Lips, teeth, both in full assault over his throat, his chest; doing everything to distract any nerves and ramp up Kris' desire as Adam took the next necessary step in their play.

And there it was again, the press and pressure of Adam's hand, his fingers entering Kris, one, two, as before. But then, as the burn hinted its end, and his body was set to relax, there was a third. "Ohhh, that's…" Words failed him when Adam slowly thrust and curled them just enough and Kris jerked and moaned, body where they both needed it to be.

Making quick, albeit shaky, work of putting on the condom, Adam slicked himself with a jerk of his wrist, though by the sound that left him, even that touch was almost too much as he moved to cover Kris. Waiting was at an end.

Kris squeezed his eyes closed, holding his breath as he felt Adam entering him. He fisted the pillow under his head even as Adam gasped out that he should breathe, soothing him, "Come on, baby. Easy, slow. Let me in, that's it."

His body flushed hot with a sheen of sweat, Kris rode the edge of pain as it was imposed on him from within, only to shudder and moan as he felt the way loosen when Adam started to move. A slow pace, an inch further each time he came back inside, the effort evident in the tight coil of his body under Kris' thighs. Nerve endings zinging, a chill/flare up his spine, the reality of Adam fully housed and home – it was completely incredible.

Or he thought it had been, until Adam really started to move, and that was something out of this world.

"Fuck," Kris panted, hands falling forward, out of his control to clutch at Adam's shoulders. "Adam, I … oh, fuck." The look on Adam's face, the deep pleasure and increasingly frantic pace; it was a mirror of his own, though he didn't know it.

All he did know was this, the thrust and power of Adam inside, hard and full, again and again, over him, in him. It had him wrecked before his end even came; jerking in a sharp burst when at last he did come, Adam's hand his guide, sure even on this maddening ride of the course needed to tip Kris over until he cried out in surprise.

"Kris," Adam's voice breaking through the pounding storm of his beating heart, he opened his eyes that he hadn't realized he'd closed. Opened them and saw Adam, holding himself on trembling arms, eyes wild, body bowstring tight, locked in the moment before his own end. Looking for all the world as if he wanted not to lose himself in it alone; Kris' name almost a plea for permission to….

"Let go," he said, cupping Adam's face and moaning as the man dropped his head and pushed all the way into him again, holding there as his control cracked and fell apart, sinking down onto Kris as his body shuddered back into calm.

Face buried under Kris' chin, Adam murmured, "That was unreal, it was so good."

Nodding mutely, Kris's breath caught as he lowered his legs and Adam reached between them to remove the condom as they separated. He rolled into the curve of Adam's side as the other man pulled him in, trailing his hand lazily down to circle a light touch over the sensitive ache that was the entrance to Kris' body.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Adam asked him quietly.

Kris shook his head, drowsy but awake enough to hear … something in Adam's voice. "Sore's all. Not sitting up anytime soon, though," he laughed. Looking at Adam when he gave him a squeeze, Kris smiled. "No worries, okay?"

Adam nodded, giving him a kiss that broke into laughter as he rolled Kris suddenly, holding the smaller man splayed over his body as Adam lay on his back. The pair of them chest to chest, with Adam serving as Kris' resting place. "Nap, then food," he said, already drifting off, sighing as Kris hugged him in response. Both content to remain as they were, sated and settled, and soon asleep.

\---

"No, I want to, really, but it's the timing, Cass. I just got back. Ha, yeah, yeah, in full hibernation mode. I know. Who's coming? No, I haven't. Was going to call everyone next week. Yeah, do the full 'hi, I'm Adam, did you miss me' crawl. Invite myself over to Alisan's, before she disinvites me for good."

Waking to the sound of Adam speaking softly on his cell, Kris stretched lazily, burying his head in the covers with a groan when he moved too quickly and remembered in a flash why his ass was feeling like Adam's own private calling card. A thought that had him chuckling against the silk sheet, before it was pulled away to show him Adam's amused, yet questioning face.

Half-whispering, his host smiled, "What?"

Kris shook his head, totally planning never to explain that one, and then not having to as Adam's attention was diverted back to the phone.

"Sorry, I missed that, what did you say? Ha ha, no, I am not currently a party of one, jackass. Who says hibernation has to commence without the essentials?" He winked at Kris, obviously meaning it in good humor. "No, you have not had the pleasure, Cassidy. In any sense of the word. Cute, very cute. I remember, okay. And I'm thrilled it's done. I can't wait to hear it, but tonight is…" He stopped when Kris gave him a poke.

"You're supposed to be having fun, remember? Go, if you want." He'd heard the disappointment in Adam's voice at missing out on the invite, for whatever it was. Kris sat up gingerly, snorting in chagrin when Adam raised an eyebrow at him, having noticed. "I can wait here. Or…"

Or he could go with him, if … well, if Adam wanted him there. Maybe he wouldn't, which would be a fair point, considering. Kris shrugged, looking away, trying to seem nonchalant, and probably failing.

"Cass, I'll call you back, okay? Promise." Adam ended the call, turning towards Kris. He didn't say anything a first, just ran his hand up Kris' knee, his thigh. It wasn't a leading gesture, more an unconscious move while he was lost in thought. When his attention switched back to Kris, he looked a bit serious, pensive even. Putting down his cell, he asked, "Time out?"

Time out. It had been Adam's idea to use it, an allowance of time outside their current arrangement where anything could be said, or discussed, with no worry of reprisal, or second-guessing. If one or the both of them needed the time, for a personal reason, or because they wanted to call it quits early, it was allowed. And then, if it wasn't quits, they could return to the way things were as agreed.

Kris had figured quickly, within minutes of meeting him really, that he wouldn't need to use time out with Adam. He'd come to trust him, to feel at ease with him, almost from the start.

And now Adam was asking for it instead. Surprised, Kris agreed, "Okay. Sure. Time out."

Pulling his hand back from Kris' leg, Adam nodded. He drew the sheet more fully across his hips, fidgeting with it as he started talking. "Brilliant, so, earlier, with us … you said you were good. Are you, still?" He paused, then added, "First times with that can be … tricky."

There it was again, that hesitance in Adam's voice, as if he was speaking from experience. "Yours?"

A dry laugh came, as Adam shrugged. "Not a fond memory. In and over too fast. It was something I'd waited for, planned out, and then it all went south quick. Nerves and alcohol, you know." He grinned, "Got better, with a bit of practice. Or a lot."

Kris groaned at Adam's joke, and then grew serious. "You took care of me, and…."

"And?"

"I liked it." Understatement, he thought the moment after he'd said it. He'd loved it. Every part.

Fidget noticeably gone with Kris' reassurance, Adam switched topics. "My friend Cassidy is having an impromptu party at his loft tonight to celebrate finishing his new live EP. It's acoustic, so the mood should be pitched kind of mellow, but Cass' parties tend to turn into revues, wild and eclectic." When Kris said it sounded cool, Adam continued. "I totally want to go, but not alone. Even with friends, it can get old. Playing the role of happily single, and content to be on my own. And to tell the truth, trying to play it up with some hookup or one-off stranger is just as tiring a prospect."

Free to ask, Kris replied, "And I'm not a hookup or one-off stranger, how?"

Adam considered it, and then said, "I know you. Which sounds completely mad, but I do; it's comfortable. Not having to work at it, being in the moment. I'm enjoying it."

Kris bit his lip, then admitted, "Same here."

"So if I go, I'd want to take you. But I'm fine not going at all, if you don't want to go. Cause the thing is…."

When Adam stopped, Kris asked, "The thing?"

"There are very few under the wire occasions for me lately. If it's public, even semi-private like this, there's bound to be folks who will talk. Who'll blow up twitter at the drop of a hat. If you're with me, it leaves the door open for others to speculate." When Kris didn't say anything, because what was the big deal about gossip, Adam pointed out the thing that worried him most - the thing that might worry Kris the most. "Directly or indirectly, there will be people there who work in the industry. If you're with me, they'll presume you're WITH me. And that could travel into your day to day…."

Kris nodded, getting it. If he were there with Adam, it would be an outing of sorts. Whether fairly, or unfairly, true or not – he'd be identified as gay if the rumor mill spread wide enough.

It wasn't a surprise, really. What was surprising was how unconcerned it made him. Kris had come to LA to live his life free, and to follow his dream. He'd never been one to lie to himself. He knew what he was doing with Adam reached further than this lost weekend in which they found themselves. The sex, the way he responded to it. New, but not in any way unwelcome. It was a Kinsey scale field day.

Part of that was because of Adam, but Kris would be a fool to think it ended there. So that left the question. Go with, or stay in? For him at least, the answer was clear.

Reaching out to take Adam's hand, Kris traced over his palm with his thumb and smiled. "I'm good with that, okay. It's not like I'm hiding from the fact that I'm enjoying this. And you. So let the cards fall where they may. This is who I am."

To say Adam looked relieved, and a bit impressed, would have been an understatement. "Damn, Kris. Look at you."

Kris squeezed his hand, with a laugh. Then he asked, "Time in?" When Adam winked at him in reply, Kris kissed him, groaning into his mouth when Adam pushed him down onto the bed. Pulling back, he said, "I'm covered in lube and dried come, and I'm starving. When do we have to be there?"

Letting his hands travel, Adam hummed as he leaned back in for another kiss. "They call it being fashionably late for a reason, Kris."

\- - -

Cassidy's invite had been as impromptu as it seemed, seeing as it was already almost dark when he'd called. Which meant it was full on night by the time Adam and Kris arrived at his loft.

It would have been later still if Kris hadn't insisted on separate showers, though he had a laugh at how much water he'd seen in the last couple of days. Being with Adam was delicious and tended to leave traces, but only in the best way. Those that could be washed away and those that lasted longer, even in the short term.

Hickeys, they were a look.

"Are we going as black on black?" Kris asked, looking at the two of them when they met up in the hall outside of Adam's bedroom. Adam was wearing black leather pants, black vest with long sleeved net undershirt that had a sheen in the light, and black boots. His only break from the monotone was his silver necklaces, rings, bracelets and matching silver, gray, ash glitter eye shadow. Kris's black silk t-shirt, an indulgence in his wardrobe that he had nabbed on impulse, black skinny jeans and black Keds were both the cause of his amusement in comparison, and of his brief note of embarrassment that he was too underdressed by half.

Giving Kris an appreciative look, lingering in all the right places, Adam licked his glossed lips and whistled, which caused Kris to give him a shove. "Black's a classic, nothing wrong with more of a good thing." Not that it stopped him from pulling Kris into his room so Adam could play accessory hound. He ended up with the addition of black leather wrist cuffs, a series of thin leather cord necklaces and a silver chain belt wrapped around his hips twice over. "Now we match," Adam smiled.

The fact that Kris got out of the house with just the barest touch of eyeliner was more a testament to the late hour, rather than his level of resistance to Adam's sway.

Entering Cassidy's loft was a mini-event, walking in the wake of the Adam Lambert storm. It was intense, seeing the dozens of friends, friends-of-friends and new introductions being made one after another. And all in a rush, to the point where Kris wouldn't have been able to match faces to names under the press of a gun. And through it all, there was Adam staying close to Kris, never leaving him as he interjected and introduced him in turn.

There was a time when it settled, when things went back to just him and Adam standing near the bar, grabbing snacks and drinks while listening to their host's album as it played through the large room. People who loved what they were hearing surrounded Cassidy. Kris could only agree, the songs, the sound; it was really good. And by the look of pride in Adam's face as he enjoyed the art and the atmosphere, the feeling was mutual.

The call came quickly for Cassidy to give them a song live, and more songs followed as his friends made requests and others joined in to play along. Piano, guitars, cello, even an accordion – they just seemed to all fall in, players playing with ease, laughing and singing as the night traveled closer towards dawn.

Adam wandered about on a sea of conversation, nudged along the wave by Kris himself who assured him that he was enjoying himself, and that Adam didn't have to remain with him locked at the hip. He was content to watch Adam as he interacted with one and all; it felt good to see him happy and in his element.

So how in his self-imposed voyeuristic wallflower-hood, Kris then found himself pulled by Adam into becoming a featured co-performer for everyone in the room was a mystery.

But with Adam acting as instigator, the how mattered not much at all.

"Song! Song!" Cassidy's encouragement battened down Kris' initial protest, which left him borrowing a guitar and shooting Adam a look as he grinned large and wide, as the pair of them settled on stools before the other guests. Kris considered himself at least fortunate that he could transition the song between instruments easily enough, especially since he'd begun writing it on guitar. Small favors when it came to the music, but the lyrics….

Kris leaned in and murmured, "You'll be lucky even to remember the words."

To which Adam replied, "I think you mean we'll be lucky, Mr. Harmony-On-The-Chorus."

"Oh shit, are you serious?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Adam stuck his tongue out at Kris before offering him a taste of water before they began.

Shaking his head, Kris swallowed deeply from the bottle before taking a slow breath. He threw it back at Adam, and laughed when he almost missed the grab. Squaring his shoulders, fingers already playing over the strings to see if the guitar was in tune, he nodded towards Adam and turned to face their audience.

"Uhm, hi. We just finished this today, folks. So if it's a bit rough…"

Adam interjected, "Blame me," flirting with them all so that everyone laughed along with him.

"Yeah, yeah," Kris said, trying and failing not to smile himself. And then he closed his eyes for a moment, and began to play.

In the end, it was a moment owned by them both. The singing, the sound – intimate and intense. With just Kris' guitar and their voices, they held the room in their hands and it was marvelous.

Once it was over, Kris found that he'd lost himself in the song. So much so that when he came back into the room rather than in his head and Adam's eyes, the applause and cheers of the people surrounding them was jarring. He took a second to nod his thanks, catching Adam's smiling face from the corner of his eye as friends came up to gush in their happiness, and then he put the guitar gently down and tried to ease away from them all.

Seeking silence, and some way to take it all in before letting it go. Something he realized sadly that he would soon have to do with Adam.

Transient joy, addictive and too hard to hold onto. However much he now found he wanted to….

Kris wandered, acknowledging the new people who offered their praise or introduced themselves. He finally found himself safely in another room, a bedroom he guiltily realized, the noise of the party still evident but muted through the closed door. Sitting down on the lone chair, Kris scrubbed a hand through his hair and looked in the long mirror that was directly opposite.

"You're in over your head," he murmured to his reflection. In a situation of his own devising, agreed to and enjoyed, but it was one he realized held a greater weight than he'd expected it to hold. Because he liked him, wanted him, wanted to continue past tomorrow. And that wasn't part of the plan.

It wasn't what Adam had asked him to agree to, either.

So Kris sat there, a man caught in the web of his own making, amazed by the power of loss for something that was both not yet over, and was also something he had never had to begin with.

"Shit…"

\- - -

The guests had dwindled when Kris made his way back to the living room; only a few remained. He glanced at his watch, seeing that he'd been off on his own longer than he'd thought he was. It was after three.

Adam was sitting at the kitchen bar, talking with Cassidy and a small group of fellow stragglers. They were drinking and laughing, quietly; the party's coming end and the late evening soothing out the edges of their interaction.

Kris came over to Adam and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling when the man gave him a welcoming hug with an arm around his waist. "Miss me?"

A little drunk, a little clingy, and damningly gorgeous, Adam pressed his face against Kris' chest and nodded lazily. "You were gone." He raised his eyes, checking, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's good." And it was, because Kris followed his instinct, and pressed a kiss to Adam's lips, feeling him grin in turn before he kissed him back.

"Now that's what I like to see. More, more!" Cassidy cheered, clapping his hands and whistling, drunk, but in good spirits.

Adam broke from the kiss, sticking out his tongue at their host. "Thought you were more an exhibitionist, than a voyeur," he teased fondly as he stood, leaning on Kris enough to make clear that he would not be the one driving them back to his place that night.

Kris thanked Cassidy for the party, letting him know that he enjoyed what he'd heard of his EP. He'd barely gotten any of it said before Adam was pulling him towards the door, Cassidy calling after them to say the admiration was mutual. "Beautiful song, guys. Beautiful."

Adam waved back at him, blowing a kiss as they left the loft. He waited until they'd made it to the elevator before saying, "Was, you know." Full sentences escaping him as he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

Kris pulled Adam's key chain from his pocket, threading his fingers through the leather tassels attached to the ring as they waited for the ground floor. He asked softly, "Was what?"

Opening one eye to look at him blurrily, Adam grinned, slowly. "You are."

Amused at the nonsensical leap of comprehension he was being expected to make in order to understand Adam, Kris played along. "I'm what?"

"Beautiful."

No, Kris thought. That was definitely Adam's territory, not his. But instead of saying so, he replied, "You're cute when you're drunk."

Adam leaned in, murmuring, "Just tipsy, baby," and then he kissed him, soft and slow. The pair of them locked together still, when the elevator doors opened. Whispering, Adam asked, "Take me home?"

Kris hugged him, and then took his hand. "Gladly."

\- - -

Lazy Sunday mornings, they'd been a luxury back in Arkansas.

There had always been a service to attend, or some sort of family event that made sleeping in a rarity. Since moving to LA, Kris had learned to value the unrushed calm that Sundays in bed could afford.

Waking to find himself warm and held in Adam's arms, wrapped together in Adam's bed, was even better.

Kris didn't move; all thoughts of making breakfast put on pause while he savored the moment and tried to set it to memory.

One more day, one more night. The end.

Determined to ignore the ticking clock that sounded in his head, Kris closed his eyes and drifted. Finding peace within the moment by ignoring what was to come.

When next he roused, it was to find he was alone in bed. Blinking, Kris looked around but Adam wasn't in the room. It was late morning; definitely time to get up. A reasonable decision to which his screaming bladder said was well past time for him to make.

Exiting the bathroom not long afterwards, freshly shaved and minty fresh, Kris pulled on a t-shirt and jeans and went to find Adam. Hearing music from the kitchen, he discovered Adam softly singing along as he was cutting up various types of fruit on a tray. When Adam pinched a taste of strawberry and then ended up eating two more and a handful of red grapes before he knew he was being watched, Kris bit back a laugh. "Hungry?"

"For all things hot and sweet," Adam grinned, beckoning him over for a good morning peck. Holding out a piece of apple for Kris, Adam waited until he was eating before adding, "But I'll admit; I am terribly orally fixated – food, sex – in every way. As you know, Mr. Walking-Testament-To-Hickey-Dom."

Coughing as Adam snickered and hit him on the back, Kris gave him a push. "You're so bad."

Adam nodded eagerly. "Oh, man. That reminds me. I've got this friend; she's this nutty Hollywood Diva freak. Her all time favorite quote is from a Mae West movie. Says it all the time." Affecting his full on flirt, Adam quoted, "'When I'm good, I'm very good. But when I'm bad, I'm even better.' Bitch even sewed it on a pillow. She puts it next to one on her loveseat that says Hello on one side, and Fuck Off on the other."

"I can see why she's your friend," Kris teased, enjoying Adam's enthusiastic nod in reply. Hopping up onto the counter, he reached for more of the fruit. They had easily made the majority of it disappear by the time Kris asked, "What would you like to do today?"

"Feeling like doing as little as possible, but I'm too awake to sleep. Wasn't hung-over when I woke up, but I do have this headache lingering somewhere behind my eyes. Doesn't hurt too bad, but you know it's there." He put the cutting board and knife in the sink, and then turned, "Oh, wait. My assistant said she'd put some boxes in the office from Amazon, in case I had time to look through them." Back fairly quickly with a happy look on his face; he tugged at Kris' hand. "Yes, we are totally vegging out, DVD boxsets galore. Up for a marathon?"

Kris agreed, "Sure, as long as it's not something like 90210-redux or Gossip Girls or … whoa." He ran into Adam who had stopped rather suddenly, "You okay?"

Adam coughed, and then laughed. "Uhm, yeah." He sounded a bit self-deprecating when he added, "Well, there's always vampires, sex, death and drugs to choose from."

It wasn't until they entered the media room and Kris saw the displayed boxes of various seasons of True Blood, Californications, Dexter and Weeds, next to a suspicious couple of volumes of Gossip Girls and Ugly Betty, that he understood Adam's chagrin.

"Let me guess, 90210-redux is on backorder?"

"Shut up!" Adam blushed, as Kris completely lost it and fell on the couch holding his sides, their laughter echoing down the hall.

\- - -

"Uhm, that's, oh… that feels really good." Adam was murmuring, sleepy and yet still focused on the large flat screen across the room as Kris messaged his scalp slowly, softly. Fingers guided through his hair, rubbing circles gently, almost absently as Kris sat watching Adam more than the TV.

Settling on watching HBO's Rome, after they'd discovered it buried under the other boxsets, they'd ended up sprawled together on the over-stuffed sofa. Kris was half-reclined as Adam lay in a full stretch on his back, with his head on Kris' lap. The room was a bit of a mess; empty beer bottles and glasses covered the end table along with the popcorn bowl they'd decimated early on.

Enjoying the sensation of petting Adam's hair, Kris closed his eyes and absently extended his reach until there was the scratch of stubble under his fingertips. He followed the line of Adam's jaw, stroking down his throat only to stop and smile at the rise and fall of it as the singer swallowed under the weight of his hand. "Adam's Adam's apple," Kris chuckled.

"Ha ha," Adam smiled as Kris guided his hand up the slope of the other man's jaw, then over his lips. A gentle bite, teeth playing over Kris' thumb; it caused Kris to open his eyes, his breath catching.

Soothing the nip, Adam licked over the curve, closing his lips around it. Taking it in and sucking with enough pressure, sudden and strong, that Kris moaned.

Sounding a bit shaky as Adam continued to play with him, Kris asked, "How's the headache?"

A hum of consideration, the sound vibrating against Kris' wet skin, and then Adam was rolling on the cough. Rolling and reaching, Adam answered playfully as he lowered Kris' zipper. "Headache? What be this thing of which you speak?"

Any inkling Kris may have had to respond without loss of focus was decimated at the first touch of Adam's mouth over his dick. "Oh, man…that's." His hand back in Adam's hair, Kris's head dropped back as he moved into the pleasure Adam was giving him. Hips arching, even though he tried to stay still, it didn't matter in the end because Adam was working him for more, for a stronger reaction.

A sudden, quick jerk found Kris on his back, jeans yanked to mid-thighs; Adam shifted up, giving the denim another tug, slapping them onto the floor once they came free. The rush raging in his own eyes, Adam grabbed at Kris' t-shirt, sending it to the ground as he blanketed him, pressing him down with a small needful growl and a kiss.

Maybe it was the rush, maybe it was the aggression; whatever it was, Kris fell into the heat in equal measure. He found himself tearing at Adam's clothes, wanting to be flesh on flesh, almost violently. His touch raking over Adam's skin, burning and being burned as he succeeded; clutching at his lean hips and back, tangling their legs together as they moved against each other wildly.

It was raw, harsh and so fucking fun to let go and take at the same time. They crashed over and along and between their bodies, quicksilver fast and totally mind-blowing.

Kris was still shuddering with pleasure when Adam weakly lifted his head and started laughing. No reason, just the sound, and then the rumble of it passing through his entire body as it held Kris down. The joy of that sound; it called to Kris until he felt the same welling up in him and he laughed. Laughed and lingered, happy to be.

\- - -

"God, this is good." Kris groaned.

Adam nodded, mouth too full at first to answer, but then he spoke regardless. "Best Thai in LA."

They were seated at the kitchen bar, wrapped in robes with a spread of delivery cartons and boxes covering almost every surface. Adam had been happy when Kris had agreed to the choice of Thai, having discovered they shared a love for hot food, especially all Asian varieties.

Kris had admitted that he also loved Moroccan, though it had taken him awhile to find his way back to it after his misadventure during a missionary relief trip. "Misadventure?" Adam had asked, so while they waited for their delivery, Kris had explained his sudden sickness and the scare it had given his family.

The topic led to them sharing travel horror stories, as between them both, they'd seen much of the world, albeit different parts. Adam mused, "Still, you are a bit amazing, Kristopher Allen."

"Why's that?"

"All those years I was singing on cruises and with touring shows, seeing the world and having fun. While you, you were helping people, trying to see them that much further out of their pain or tragedy. Then you almost die while doing it."

"I've heard enough about your charity work to know that's something you value, Adam. Besides, not all the trips were as epic as you make it sound. Definitely doesn't make me a saint; this weekend being a case in point," he smiled when he said it, so Adam would know it wasn't meant to sting. "And as for getting sick, some would say I just bungled into that and ended up on a dirt floor in a mountain hut. Couldn't even help myself on that trip."

Adam looked away for a bit, and then he asked, "Do you think that experience led you to moving to LA?"

"In part," Kris reasoned. "It made me realize I needed to work for my dreams, instead of just hoping for them to happen."

"You've walked a wide and ranging path to my door, Mr. Allen," Adam mused, tone reflective even as he gently smiled. He reached for Kris' hand, running his thumb over his knuckles. "I'm happy you decided to come my way."

Feeling Adam's words as much as hearing them, Kris turned his hand and held Adam's in turn. Quietly, he replied, "Me, too. You're not like anyone else I know, and I'm glad for it." For you, he thought. Still as yet not brave enough to say it.

Adam looked up from their joined hands, and nodded. He looked like he wanted to say more, but then instead he pulled back with a squeeze and refilled their glasses. Handing Kris his, Adam raised a toast, "To dreams coming true."

Kris echoed the words, looking into Adam's eyes. And wondering when his dreams had changed.

\- - -

"I so cannot dance," Kris protested. Okay, he had. Ages ago at things like prom and family weddings. But that didn't mean he'd been good at it.

Adam tightened his arms around the smaller man's waist and shook his head. "Everyone can slow dance; just close your eyes." When Kris did begrudgingly, Adam pulled him a bit closer and said, "Now just move with me."

Kris could hear the tease in Adam's voice, more heat than laughter. And pressed together as they were, with only the silk robes between them, he could feel the warmth of Adam's body, the strength of his arms and the effect their proximity was having on his host. Adam breathed in deeply as Kris smoothed his hands down the singer's back, settling them low on his hips as Kris made sure his host could feel his interest in return.

"You're trying to distract me," Adam chuckled in his ear.

"Is it working?"

"I've noticed that all I have to do is look at you, and it works for me, Kris." Adam kissed him on the forehead. "But we're still gonna dance."

And they did, slow and easy, until the song was over and there was no music, Adam's playlist at an end.

Kris looked up at Adam and smiled. "It's weird, not being the one to lead. But you're a good teacher."

"And you didn't step on my toes, even once." Adam hugged him, but didn't move away, holding him for a moment as Kris hugged him back. "Thank you," he whispered against Kris' hair. "For indulging me."

Thinking it sounded like Adam may be speaking about more than just the dance, Kris nodded, pressing his face against the curve of the man's throat. He didn't know what to say that wouldn't sound foolish, so he didn't say anything at all.

Instead, he stayed close and let his hands travel. Seemingly soft touches that once again quickened Adam's breath, and left him pulling Kris' mouth up to his. The kiss that followed left them both well aware of the method their next dance would take.

Kris caught Adam's hand as it reached between them, holding it against his groin, the silk all that parted them as he looked into Adam's eyes. "I want you."

Nothing to do with the money; everything to do with the man.

They barely made it to bed before Adam had Kris stripped of the robe and naked underneath him. Tearing blindly at the black silk Adam wore; Kris jerked it down the man's back as they lost themselves in the taste of each other. Lips wet, kiss bruised and full, they couldn't stop kissing, and wouldn't have if Adam hadn't have had to pull himself free from the tangled prison of his wrecked robe.

Kneeling above, Adam moaned as Kris' calloused hands moved up his thighs to touch him, to stroke him. His enjoyment of Kris' impatience was written clear across his face as he said, "Tell me how you want it."

"Inside me," Kris rasped out, panting for breath as he reached for Adam, trying to pull him down. When that failed, he jerked and clutched at the sheets as Adam slid down his body to play his tongue over the length of Kris' cock. "Fuck, Adam. Please." He wasn't going to be able to last long under the talent of Adam's mouth, and he wanted to come during, not before Adam took him.

Seeing the urgency of Kris' need growing, Adam flowed up fast and strong and took control. He kissed him, hot and hard, in total possession of Kris' senses, and then he rolled Kris onto his side. "Here, raise your leg." Giving a long reaching grab, Adam snagged a condom and lube from the bedside table, and then pressed himself against the length and curve of Kris' back.

When the smaller man reached back, Adam chuckled in Kris' ear, "Easy, baby. I've got you." Slipping his leg between Kris' thighs, he settled the raised leg over his own, spreading him open enough for fingers to play.

Filled, finally, if not completely as he wanted, Kris moved back against Adam's hand with a groan, clutching behind him at the other man's hip. His breath grew ragged, unconsciously loud, as Adam pressed just so, hitting his pleasure with a talent that had him shuddering for more. "Adam, I … I need."

Voice low, rough and full of want, Adam demanded, "What?"

"You. Damn it, please." By then, he was gripping Adam's thigh hard enough to bruise, but he couldn't think clearly enough to notice or care. Not that it mattered to Adam either, because he'd passed the point of tease. He'd arrived at the limit of his own patience, when more meant now. And now was everything….

A breath, gasping then cut off as he fought to relax, found Kris locked in that pleasure/burn of possession, Adam moving into him, sure and insistent; the thrust unceasing until he was housed completely within. And then it all was a mindless drive higher, faster, "oh shit, fuck, yes!adam/kris"; their words a mixed rambling mess, bodies wet with sweat and lungs burning.

Adam blanketing his back, Kris jerked at the feel of teeth bearing down on his skin; the pain sharp and stunning, and just enough, along with the fierce stroke/pull of Adam' hand over his cock to bring him shouting into bliss, Adam following as he shivered and moaned against Kris' marked neck.

To say that either of them were even vaguely coherent thereafter; well, it wasn't the case.

They faded fast, wrapped in almost the same position as they'd been in when they came, spooned together as they fell asleep. When next Kris woke, it was to a dark room. A glance at the clock showed it was after four in the morning. Looking around, he could make out that Adam had shifted onto his stomach beside him, but he was still very much out for the count.

For the longest time, Kris lay there, silent and thinking. Reasoning out what he needed to do because following their preemptive plan for the coming dawn was now for him, just…. unacceptable. It felt so far from all right, he couldn't reason how he could do it. He could not wake, pack his bag, take the money and go….

He knew what he wanted. He knew what, under the circumstances, he could not have.

And he hoped that their goodbye would be better served by doing what he felt was right.

\- - -

_Adam – _

Sorry to leave while you're sleeping. Really sorry. It isn't easy, even if it is easier. And goodbyes suck, you know? Especially when you really don't want to go. But that's me, that's my problem. Not yours.

Leaving the envelope, it was the right thing for me because I don't want to live my life being a coward of consequence.

I wish I had met you free of our arrangement. I wish you could know what you've taught me, even in these few days, about myself. Unhindered by my having said yes. I thought I could do this, and come free of it with a little security and harder skin. But I can't. I won't.

It felt too good for that, too real. And I loved… everything, too much.

All I can do is say thank you.

Anyway, just know – I value your trust. Know that you can value mine.

Time out.

Kris

\- - -

The next few weeks – or the time after Adam, as he thought of it – were a jumbled blur for Kris. At first he sought out every avenue to keep his mind off the memories and his ass from getting kicked out on the street, trying to find work in local clubs or through friends of friends. He tended bar, gave music lessons and bartered studio time for session work – anything to keep his head above water and his hand in the game.

In the middle of it all, he gave up trying to make it alone and moved in with two of his friends. Between the three of them, at least the apartment was bigger and the rent was more workable. Even if he was living off ramen noodles and chicken 'n rice, and the latter only when he had the time to make it himself. It was one of his few concessions to missing home.

On the little down time he allowed himself, he tried to avoid news of Adam. Tried and failed, because it was Adam, after all. A person could barely open a magazine, turn on a radio or watch television without there being something about Adam. Speculation over his 'disappearance' after the tour, rumors about a new album and of course gossip about who he might be hooking up with complete with paparazzi photos of him leaving this club or that one.

Never enough details to know for sure, but enough that Kris felt like a fool when his gut clenched and his mind wandered. The big do-not-go-there sign flashing in his head doing damn it all to stop his thoughts; torn between wanting him still, and feeling like he'd drawn the line in the sand himself against it ever happening on an even playing field.

Regardless, he knew it was better if he focused on his music.

The irony being that that would in the end be the very thing that led him back Adam's way.

\- - -

"Kris! Hey, wait up."

Looking back down the hall, Kris smiled a bit hesitantly. He'd seen Mark a couple of times in the weeks after he'd passed Kris' name Adam's way, worked with him in the studio just last month even. But each time it left him feeling … yeah, awkward was the word. Really though, that was totally on him. Mark hadn't made any remarks to cause him to feel uncomfortable. He'd been as personable as he'd always been. It was Kris' issue in the end.

Mark and he talked for a few minutes in one of the spare sound booths, and then the musician asked, "I was hoping I'd see you here, man. I needed to ask a favor." It seemed that Mark had lucked out and gotten a gig in New York City; a two-month engagement with a band at a local club. Good money, hotel included, but he had to leave before the weekend. "I was supposed to throw down some licks on Friday at 4PM. Nothing complicated, but it's a good track and I'm really hoping you could maybe save my butt," he grinned when Kris laughed. "Help me out?"

"Sure," Kris agreed. Karma seemed to be favoring him the last couple of days, for a change. He'd sold a song the day before for a young up and coming singer. They'd recorded a quick run through of it, with Kris playing guitar and backing Allison's smoky rock voice and vibrant energy. He was looking forward to hearing what she ended up doing with the song once her band worked through the final track.

So yeah, more work landing in his lap was all to the good.

Or maybe … not.

"Cassidy?" Heaven help him, when he'd seen Haley C. on the sheet music Mark had sent him, Kris had not even thought to put two and two together.

"Hey. Kris, right?" Cassidy smiled, open and kind, giving him a clap on the back in welcome when he entered the studio. "I was wondering where I might run into you again." His warm reception easing Kris' nerves following the surprise, they got down to work on a new song Cassidy had written. A couple hours in and a few variations on the melody later, and they were done.

Kris really liked Cassidy's sound, as much as he had before. Packing up his guitar, he asked, "You just released your EP, right? So this is for the next one?"

Cassidy laughed, shaking his head. "No, the EP's turned into something bigger. It was done before the party, but I delayed the release because … well, Adam gave me a push to do a full record. He thinks it's got potential." He did air quotes on the last word, grinning even as he shrugged.

"He's right," Kris said quietly, just hearing Adam's name enough to shake him. "Your songs, they're really great. I enjoyed them."

"Thanks. It's never a hardship to hear that," he winked, good-naturedly. "But hey, what about your stuff? That song you and Adam sang, it's totally brilliant. You can't tell me that shouldn't be on the radio, like now."

Kris smiled faintly, but ducked his head. "It worked out well, the song." He didn't say anything about Adam, leaving Cassidy to take what he would from his silence.

There was a long beat, Cassidy quiet but looking his way, the expression on his face thoughtful. Then he reached over and gave Kris' shoulder a squeeze, "Tell you what, with Mark gone I may need another set of strings next week. Would you be up for it?"

"Course," Kris shrugged. He liked Cassidy; they worked well together. He'd just have to leave his Adam angst at the studio door. Fishing out one of the business cards he'd printed up on his roommate's computer for his students, Kris gave it to Cassidy. "Just let me know when."

"Count on it."

\- - -

The week started well for Kris. His work with Allison had proved advantageous, and he'd had a meeting with one of her label reps about working with another artist. The suit had actually been personable, rather than sharkish, and they'd hit it off. Professionally, that is. Evan had a good ear for music, and he thought Kris had a talent for lyrics that would benefit one or two of his clients.

Kris' willingness to collaborate with others, and his skill at making it work in multiple genres was earning him a foot in the door as a songwriter, slowly but surely. He figured the more positive feedback he got, the better it would do him later to make a name as a performer as well.

Cassidy did call, saying the session was definitely on, but he needed to push it to the weekend, if possible. Kris said yes after it was agreed they'd meet in the afternoon; he had a couple of student appointments on Saturday morning. When he asked Cassidy if he had any sheets for him to work on, the man had laughed and said not to worry. The song would come his way when it needed to….

Shaking his head at whatever that meant, Kris rang off, figuring it was just Cassidy being Cassidy.

\- - -

"Shit," Kris groaned as his guitar case got caught in the door. He was already a few minutes late, and he'd had an aggravating morning. Complete with an argumentative student's boyfriend who tried to blame Kris for his girl's lack of skill on the baby grand piano he'd bought her, when it was her own fault for not practicing in the first place. The blow up had ended when Kris had shown them both the door and said he hoped they enjoyed having a very expensive prop because unless she did something with her hands other than sit for manicures, it wasn't going to serve them well as an investment.

So it hadn't been one of his better Southern bred mannered moments, but he'd been teaching her twice a week for a month and she still couldn't play chopsticks. She'd dialed her iPhone with greater interest than she'd ever displayed in tickling the ivories.

But in the scheme of things, it was probably for the best.

His meeting with Evan and his newest discovery, MattG, had gone well. Their writing brainstorm had gone late into the night, turning into more of jam session as he and Matt went to town trading off songs. By the time it was over, they'd done some good work and Evan was enthusiastic about hearing more.

He'd even pulled Kris aside and asked him to consider meeting with one of his producers, just to "see how it goes"….

Kris had been riding the high of that possibility through the morning, up until he'd hit the brick wall of ridiculous that had resulted in his current bad mood. Standing in the hall for moment, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing himself calm. Good things were happening, and he was going to focus on that.

Managing to get through the studio door without another mishap, Kris looked around but didn't see anyone. The lights were lowered, leaving the soundboard dark with a soft light coming through the glass from the sound booth in the room beyond. He knew he wasn't that late, so he put his guitar down and pulled out his phone, checking Cassidy's text regarding the time and studio number.

"It's the right room."

Shock, more than surprise, caused Kris to freeze. He lowered his phone, clutching it hard enough that it hurt his hand. And then he raised his eyes, watching as the speaker's reflection appeared in the glass before him. It grew more distinct the closer the man came, until he stopped and held Kris' mirrored gaze in silence.

"Adam?" Kris couldn't move, feared almost to turn around because here he was, the man who'd changed his world. And being in this moment made Kris feel smaller than he'd ever felt. Fucking fragile because he didn't know what to expect, and he didn't know what to say.

"Hi."

Voice gone dry, Kris managed to echo the greeting. Barely. It sounded almost nothing like hello, but it did the job. Contact initiated. Fuck. Giving it another go, Kris asked, "How have you been?"

Adam ignored the question, walking closer until he stopped against Kris' back. "Are you going to turn around?"

Kris closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "That might not be a good idea."

"Why?"

Hearing Adam's amused voice in his ear, Kris bit his lip nervously. Then he said, "Because I …" He stopped when Adam put his arms around his waist, hugging him close from behind.

"You?"

Adam's touch gave him the courage to open his eyes. To speak the truth. "Because I really didn't want to leave. And I have no idea if you would have wanted me gone, or if you felt the same way." It was his fear, the question of whether Adam had felt as strongly impacted as he had himself by their time together.

Meeting his gaze in the glass, Adam tightened his hold. "You left."

"I…yeah." Only because he had felt like it would be a kick in the gut if Adam woke up and then paid him to leave like they'd originally planned. "I wanted you too much to face having you show me the door."

"I wouldn't have," Adam said softly. "It didn't matter to me, how it happened. I just woke up knowing there was no way I was letting you walk away, and then I saw your note." He turned Kris around, threading his hands into his hair at the back of his head. "I was hoping that with distance, we could start fresh." Adam paused, shaking his head, admitting, "We connected so well, so quickly. Not having that, but knowing how great it feels only made me want it more. I missed you."

Trusting in the warmth of Adam's words, Kris braved the distance and raised his lips to Adam's, kissing him. Letting him know in words made wet and rough between their lips and in deed that he'd missed him just as much.

They stood lost in each other, enjoying the closeness and the heat as they continued to kiss until several moments later a sound startled them apart, the studio door opening to allow entrance for a sound engineer that Kris had seen working in the building several times in the past.

Adam laughed at the man's surprise, saying, "Clyde, your timing sucks!"

Clyde just rolled his eyes and reminded him, "I'm on time, Adam. Not my fault if you're too distracted to realize that." He wasn't angry, more exasperatedly amused. "We down for this still?"

"Absolutely," Adam grinned, looking at Kris' confused face. "Just give us a couple minutes, okay?"

Nodding, Clyde made his exit in search of caffeine or coffee, whichever he could find.

"Down for what?"

Adam smiled, both naughty and fond. "I may have set you up, by the way."

"Uhm, okay?"

"Cassidy told me he'd seen you; that you were working together today, and since he's as much a romantic at heart as I am, he agreed to let me usurp his recording session. He said to tell you we both owe him one."

"A really good one," Kris agreed. "Wait, what have you got planned with Clyde?"

Adam hugged him, quick and strong. "I want to ask you something. You have every right to say no, but I'm hoping you won't." He pulled away so he could see Kris' face. "I want to record our song." Before Kris could respond, Adam added, "I haven't been able to get it out of my head since Cassidy's party. But I've got this idea. I think we need to change it up."

"Like making it more… what, pop?" Kris asked, slightly in disbelief, still caught up in the surprise and nervous about it happening all at once.

Grinning, Adam shook his head, "No. It needs to be intimate and personal, like we had it. I just don't think you should sing harmony." Before Kris could mistake his meaning, he added in a rush, "It needs more than one singer to make it ring true. I want you to sing it with me; our two voices alternating verses and together on the chorus. So it sounds like what it is…"

"What is it?"

"A conversation between lovers." He sounded so hopeful, and adamant that Kris had to smile.

Then he laughed, burying his head under Adam's chin as he realized…they'd written a love song, their song, after only knowing each other less than two days.

"You are snickering, Kris Allen. Should I be scared?"

"Very," Kris said, pulling back to add, "But let's do it anyway."

Happiness written clear across his face, Adam kissed him. Held him close for a moment, before asking, "Just to be clear. I want to do the song – release it, perform it – all of that with you; but more than that, I want you. That's the most important part, okay?"

"Totally." Kris felt the same way; having Adam in his life was by far the greater of the two gifts he'd been given that day. Sharing music with him, it was …. "Perform it?"

Seeing that it had just hit Kris, Adam grinned like a naughty boy who was anything but sorry, and then asked with a mischievous look in his eyes, "What's your schedule look like for Wednesday, say two weeks from now?"

"Okay, now I'm scared. What are you planning?"

"Just say yes, and then I'll tell you." Adam teased.

"Adam…"

"Trust me. It's going to be killer!"

Kris took a breath, looked into Adam's affectionate blue eyes and slowly exhaled. He did. Trust him. "Yes."

\- - -

"Oh god…"

"Breathe, Kris. It's all good."

"It's fucking MTV Unplugged, Adam. TV cameras, people. I'm so going to be sick."

"No you're not. You're going to be fantastic. Just like we practiced."

Kris looked in the mirror, seeing the pair of them sitting side by side, done with makeup and hair. Adam looking gorgeous, and him…well, he supposed he cleaned up well enough by the appreciative look in Adam's eyes. He held out his hand, gripping Adam's in turn for support as his lover leaned over and kissed him.

"Will you watch me?" Adam asked, standing to take the stage with his band. He and Kris would be performing last, their song having its introduction as the finale of Adam's set for MTV.

"Never gonna stop." Kris smiled, because it was true. He was hooked, happily.

"That's my boy!" With a wink, and another kiss, Adam exited for the studio soundstage, energized and ready, the very vision of a star.

Rising to follow, Kris reached to touch the chain around his neck, following the length of it down until he held the pendant attached in the palm of his hand. Custom made, it was a "break-a-leg" gift from Adam that morning when they'd awoken. Encased in platinum, lined in ebony, and faced in mother of pearl – the guitar pick pendant was elegant and fierce, both at the same time. Kris had loved it immediately, even more so when he'd turned it over and seen that it was engraved on the back – with the title of the song they would be singing that day.

_"Our Song Remembered"   
xoxo Adam_

Pulling it up and placing a kiss to the metal made warm by his skin, Kris centered his mind and followed his heart…onto the stage.

Finis

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Our Song Remembered [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214068) by [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka)




End file.
